User blog:Dryuuu/Morgana loves sleeping
The producers seem to love having her unconscious a lot, as well. Probably to restrain the ticking time bomb that she is. I'll note the times she's been knocked out: *No specific episode, but Gaius does prescribes sleeping drafts that Morgana once said are like a blow to the head. *In A Remedy to Cure All Ills, she pretty much went into a coma from the beetle. *In the The Nightmare Begins, she is stung by a scorpion and passes out. *In The Fires of Idirsholas, Morgause used a non-verbal spell to make Morgana pass out, so she could carry the spell. *Morgana also passed out from Merlin's poison in The Fires of Idirsholas. *In The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part Two, Merlin knocks her out with some debris from the ceiling. *In The Crystal Cave, Merlin sends Morgan down the stairs and into a coma. *In The Castle of Fyrien, Morgana is (briefly) knocked out by Morgause's spell imploding. *In The Darkest Hour, Morgana is knocked out by the spirit world's power, when she tears the veil. *In A Servant of Two Masters, Morgana is knocked out at the end of the duel with Emrys. *In The Secret Sharer, Morgana is knocked out by Alator. *In The Sword in the Stone: Part Two, Morgana is knocked out by Merlin at the end. *Morgana also passes out from the injury after teleporting or escaping off to a forest in The Sword in the Stone. Now, these are the times she's been associated with sleeping or seen sleeping: *In The Dragon's Call, Gaius mentions she suffers from nightmares and needs a sleeping draft. *In The Mark of Nimueh, Gwen gives flowers to Morgana to help cheer her up from her bad nights sleep. *In A Remedy to Cure All Ills Morgana is in bed much of the time, due to the beetle. *In The Gates of Avalon, Morgana dreams about the evil Sidhe killing Arthur. Much of the episode revolves around her nightmare. *In The Moment of Truth, Morgana sleeps with the rest of the people. Of course this isn't important, but still, she sleeps... *In Le Morte d'Arthur, Morgana is traumatised by one of her worst nightmares yet, which foresees Arthur's near death. *In The Nightmare begins, Morgana is seen sleeping and waking throughout much of the episode. *In The Witchfinder, Morgana's dreams are mentioned, and she is suspected of having magic because of this. *In The Sins of the Father, Morgana is entrusted a healing bracelet by her half-sister, Morgause. She sleeps until midday in one episode! *In The Witch's Quickening, Alvarr and Mordred visit Morgana while she is in bed. *In The Fires of Idirsholas, Morgana falls asleep by Morgause, wakes up in bed and goes unconscious again when poisoned. *In The Tears of Uther Pendragon, Morgana is unconscious when debris falls on her after Merlin confronts her when she wakes the immortal army. *In The Goblin's Gold, Morgana sees Gaius about her bad dreams.. her healing bracelet was stolen. *In The Crystal Cave, Morgana is in a coma. *In The Queen of Hearts, the episode immediately goes to a scene of Morgana waking from a nightmare about Gwen being queen. Even her healing bracelet couldn't stop it. It was a prophecy. *In The Darkest Hour, Morgana is knocked unconscious, and seen sleeping in her bed on a couple occasions, such as when she dreams of Emrys standing over her. *In The Wicked Day, Morgana is in bed at the end when she feels Uther's pain. *In A Servant of Two Masters, Morgana is unconscious at the end, where Agravaine takes her to her bedroom. *In The Secret Sharer, Morgana falls asleep and wakes up at the end, holding her healing bracelet which Alator rejected (if I were him, I'd steal it, but then again, she may have tried to come after him.. Alator vs Morgana.. hmm) *In Lancelot Du Lac, Morgana is resting on her seat when Agravaine wakes her to inform her of Guinevere and Arthur's proposal for marriage. *In The Sword in the Stone, Morgana naps in her bed, when the poppet is used against her. She also becomes unconscious twice towards the end. So as you can see, Morgana is the queen of sleep! Whether they continue this or not, I don't really mind, it's in her character, but I'm all for change, so one way to make Series 5 different from the others and to evolve Morgana's character is to not have her falling asleep and waking up so much- if you think about it, it really does give the impression that she is some kind of serious "ticking time bomb", as she's explained in an interview, or some crazy out of control sorceress who needs lots of unconscious time to settle herself. What are your thoughts? Should Morgana be more active? A bit like Agravaine, we never saw him sleep. Tell me if I've convinced you as well that she's the queen of sleep. I suppose some of us took it for granted. I don't really remember a scene with a close-up of Gwen sleeping.. do you? Category:Blog posts